


The Honouring of a God

by St_Cecilia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Extreme sub pov, God/Disciple, M/M, Oral, Religious Language, Worship, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Cecilia/pseuds/St_Cecilia
Summary: A missionary restores his faith and prays to his God.
Relationships: Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Honouring of a God

The little brother had been out of the glorious flock of the Velvet Glove for quite some time and had not been paying his dues to Prime. This rotation of the starship he was called to the command centre to pay his respects to Prime. He was one of Primes most faithful and ardent evangelists he would not give up a chance to rave about Primes exquisite glory. He had to remind himself not to get too overcome when in the presence of the living god himself. He felt his pulse quicken in his twin hearts as he approached the command hub that served as his throne room.

With one last rounded corner he was in the Primes presence, and there Prime was resplendent on his dais, lit from all angles by the map projections showing all of the Emperor’s supplicant nations. He was lounging legs crossed and idly listening to one of his chosen give status reports from a distant missionary force. Everything about the Prime was captivating the asymmetry of his gaze and the perfect sculpted chest framed by Atraxian mega latex was more divine than the frescoes of primitive cultures.

The Piercing gaze of the Prime found his willing Acolyte and a secret smile played across the evangelists lips.

“Missionary” Prime regarded him with a respectful tone. Emboldened by Primes acknowledgement of him the missionary felt emboldened to speak.

“Mighty One, Promised of a Thousand skies, Bringer of the Night and Day, and Bringer of light I beseech to give penance and worship to you. I have been away from your light I wish to bask and give tribute”

The Prime chuckled to himself, “Such a devoted and verbose thing you are, come to your Prime and give your penance” 

The missionary blushed and heeded the Primes command. He was walking with purposeful strides until he caught sight of the the glorious leaders bestial grin towards him and he falters and collapses kneeling a hairbreadth away form the knees of the Emperor of the known Universe.

The Prime regards him with a small laugh.

“You are truly one of my most pure and devoted missionary’s if it only takes a small smile from me to have you crashing to your knees, mmmmm, but your body does seem to know the rightful place for worship does it not” Prime intones with a teasing tone seducing the prostrate missionary.

The missionary flushes green tinging his cheekbones and ears which have tilted downward in the clones submission. From this vantage point Prime seems to be ensconced in a halo of technological light. Those few words directed at him are more precious than the air he breaths. Then joy upon joys the Prime reaches down to him from his heavenly light and snares his chin with his silver talon. 

“You are such an ardent evangelist please come show your Prime worship and the proof of your faith, I do believe you know the best ways so serve your God don’t you”

The clones breath hitches in his throat and delicious heat and tension forms in his core. He soars at the chance to give himself to Prime. No more words he could speak could describe his faith and gratitude for his god. He must worship with his full ardor tonight. He lowers himself further till his nasal slit touches the cool surface of the Descartian marble beneath him. He then raises his head to the steel toed boots before him and takes one of them in his palms gingerly bestowing the tip of it with a chaste kiss and repeats the action with the other. His hands quest further and find where the boots end and the Lords leggings begin and gives the ankles there a firmer kiss but still feather light.

He feels the steel corded calves beneath his hands and his insides churn such power these legs hold, where the muscle swells he places a firmer kiss this time a little more insistent. He makes his pilgrimage further and is graced with the toned thighs of the God these deserved gracious treatment, the missionary’s tongueswipes a first questing journey up the length of corded muscle earning a soft intake of of breath from the living god. Spurned on he lays more swipes up the living relic before him and sees the Lords chest rising irregularly and the beginning rumbles of a purr alighting in his Lords chiseled chest. He gives the same treatment to the other expanse of muscle and is rewarded by the sight and smell of the sacrament of Prime oozing from the sacred crux betwixt his thighs.

His trained hands brush aside the length of robe covering the mound of flesh that houses the most sacred area in the Empire. He undoes the fastenings of the leggings and reveals the entrance to the chapel of his worship tonight His own needs set aside he is secondary he empties his mind and soul in order to become the perfect vessel and chalice for Primes divine essence. His pointed tongue swipes across the dripping slit before him teasing the opening with a tongue as light as a psalm he is rewarded with a rumbling purr from the prime as well as a hand rested on his head idle fingers carding through the slicked down locks. The Missionary trills ecstasy and faith entering him in equal measure.

The missionary’s ministrations grow more insistent and he is rewarded as the head of the sacred member is beginning to unfold itself. It glows with a faint light and flickers with the pulse of the Lord. Like a moth he is drawn to it’s light and wanting more of it’s radiance to show. He places his lips upon it and draws his tongue across the tapered tip, his Lord groaned above him and lays possessive claws within the pure white locks of his crown. He is rewarded by his further action by the sight of his Lord unfurled for him and beads of sacrament clinging to the tip of his gods staff offered like the Eucharist it is.

The Missionary braces himself this next prayer is going to take all of his being to achieve. Hie breathes through his nasal slit and grips his thumbs within his fist and takes his god up to the hilt. He can feel his eyes burning weeping unspent tears but the throaty noise from the living god above him spurns him on and makes his temporary suffering ebb away. Prime grips the back of his head spurning his head to move faster the missionary complies and bobs his head back and fourth with the vigour and the passion he gives his impassioned speeches. He much prefers his service to Prime in this way with his mouth this way, hearing him enjoying and being worshiped!

With a upstroke he breaks the suction of his ministrations with a loud pop and offering softer prayers to his Lord. He again moves to the base of the Lords sacred organ lavishing his tongue across the shaft laying benedictions and mantras up the indomitable sacred flesh. The Primes purrs are doubled and his grip in his acolytes hair doubles. The missionary selfishly allowing himself time to breathe swallows down his lord again doubling his efforts this time adding his tongue.

He swirls his tongue as he continues to service his Lord. By this time the missionary is dripping with desire and flushed neon green, ears happily twitching in both arousal and closeness to the Prime. He feels the prime begin to swell in his mouth singling the final litany of the night. He makes himself ready to receive the ultimate blessing and continues his ministrations at a breakneck speed. He feels the primes thighs tense around him and the grip on his head could create a star with it’s force as the Prime spills his holy sacrament and Eucharist into the awaiting vessel and chalice. The missionary graciously accepts the offering reaching a state of bliss never possible to the wayward nations he civilized. He and he alone was tasting the life force of his God drinking it deep like the finest wine it was.

He slumped back on his haunches and admired the scene above him these he saw Prime sated and at ease. Eyes closed (all of them) in contentment and reprieve. The missionary soared he had pleased his Lord and brought Peace and Light. Prime crooked his armoured forefinger toward him becoming his supplicant toward him when the missionary was within reach the Prime captured him between his hands, manipulating him to sit across his lap merely holding him there to bask. The missionary settled and allowed himself to be with his God. Prime did not touch him merely ensconce him in his arms in gratitude the missionary relaxed growing foggy around the edges of his mind.

The God was appeased and his Believer was assured in his faith Everything was right and proper.


End file.
